


When true love meets its match

by BlueSunRay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anxiety Disorder, Coming Out, M/M, Nurse Stiles Stilinski, Prince Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunRay/pseuds/BlueSunRay
Summary: “Hi, welcome to the Tea Shop. My name is Stiles what can I get you today?” Stiles stated praying that his voice wouldn’t stutter or break as he spoke to the Greek Adonis in front of him.The man smiled at him, making Stiles heart beat faster and breathe a little deeper. How does someone manage to look so beautiful? It should be illegal surely?“Well, Stiles, nice to meet you. My name is Derek. As for what I want? I’m not sure I think I’ll let you choose and surprise me.”Stiles might have thought that he might have died and gone to heaven after hearing the soothing tone of the man’s deep voice. It was like dark chocolate, and Stiles could hear the man speak all day if he was able to.“Of course, sir, one special surprise coming right up, you can take a seat and I’ll bring it right over.” Stiles rushed out, ears pinking slightly. Derek smiled again and nodded in an almost regal way before slowly turning and walking over to a table by the window.Stiles was so doomed.Or when Stiles is a struggling student nurse and falls in love with the secret Prince of a small country Derek Hale. True Love has met its match.





	1. Chapter 1: Tea shop meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't criticise too much, this is my first work!

**_Chapter 1: Tea shop meetings_ **

Student life was a woeful life, filled with anxiety surrounding whether you choose the correct course and whether it was ever possible to be debt free after paying the horrendous tuition fees. For Stiles Stilinski these thoughts followed him like a shadow, always hovering increasing his anxiety as he reached his third year at University, only nine months away from becoming a fully qualified nurse.

If someone had told Stiles five years ago that he’d be close to qualifying as a nurse he would have tutted and told them to go and see a Doctor. However, here he was. Juggling university, his placement in the hospital and trying to stay afloat with his job at the local tea shop around the corner from his house. He remembered the snap decision he made after he had finished school. With his best friend leaving to go to University and study to become a vet, he suddenly realised that he had no future and no idea what he had wanted to become. He remembered that sudden dread, the sudden crushing weight on his chest as he realised he was no longer a teenager, no longer able to mess around with his friends at school.

He remembered spending hours researching that evening in his room. He lost track of time, not realising that the sun had set and that his room was immersed in blackness, with only the screen of his laptop illuminating the room, casting skewed shadows across the already blackened walls. He remembered looking up to find his Dad leaning against the door frame of his bedroom, eyes filled with concern, and forehead wrinkled as his face pulled down and contorted into that unhappy and concerned frown that he often adapted. He looked from his Dad’s face down to his rumpled Sheriff’s uniform, after a long day shift at work. He remembered how he had smiled reassuringly at his Dad’s concern.

“Dad” Stiles began, voice full of questioning. “Why did you want to become a police officer? What made you want to do what you do? I’ve realised that I have no life plan, and that scares me. What am I supposed to do with this life? I want it to have meaning, I want to be someone, Dad.” There was some despair in his voice as he asked the question, the anxiety apparent in his voice.

Stiles heard his Dad sigh and the ruffle of the uniform as his Dad straightened and walked slowly towards him, switching the bedside lamp on to illuminate the room. He placed his wrinkled hand on Stiles' shoulder and gripped it firmly, but gently.

“Son” he began, his voice soft and full of the love that he held for Stiles. His eyes roaming the slightly dimmed laptop screen from disuse over the last minute, which clearly showed the internet searches for professions to become. “I think that whatever you choose to do will make me proud. I want you to do what makes you happy instead of what makes you somebody. Just because you do one job doesn’t mean that you can’t positively impact the lives of those around you.” He cleared his throat before he continued. “I became a police officer because I wanted to help others. I wanted to help people in the community, make it a safe place for everyone. I can’t tell you what to do with your life Stiles, because it’s your life to choose what you do with it. Whatever you choose I’ll support you!” He finished and pressed a light kiss onto Stiles’ pale forehead before leaving.

He turned before fully exiting the bedroom “try not to stay up all night worrying. You’ll find your passion, that job that makes you want to get up in the morning. You'll be fine. Dinner is in the fridge, I’ll see you in the morning son.” With that, he walked out the door and down the corridor before entering his own room and closing the door gently behind him.

That left Stiles stumped as he continued surfing the internet. He thought constantly about what he wanted to do. He wanted to help others but didn’t want to be a police officer. He wanted to have a meaning and do something meaningful with his life.

His thoughts continued for another half an hour before he stumbled over an article ‘Why I decided to become a nurse’. That profession had never crossed his mind, he shrugged his shoulders and clicked on the article opening the screen up.

* * *

**_Why I became a nurse – By Registered Nurse Megan Lynch_ **

_I remembered that time where I didn’t know what I wanted to do with my life. All my life my parents told me that I should be a lawyer or a doctor, make money and to become someone important. I just didn’t think that was me to be perfectly honest._

_I didn’t want to make money based on others grievance or defend a murderer or a rapist for money. I didn’t want to be in charge of people’s health either. I wanted to be the person to help. I wanted to be the person who understood. The person who saw a person as a person rather than a disease or my next wage slip._

_I remember speaking to my teacher at school who suggested that I have short work experience in a hospital and shadow the day in the life of a nurse. My perspective of a nurse shifted, and I remember how after that experience how I wanted to become a nurse. While being a nurse is not rewarding regarding money, and the hours are awful, working days and nights for 12-13 hours a shift. While you aren’t that respected by many of the patients’ families and sometimes overlooked by everyone, you are someone to the person you look after. You are everything to that person who is lying in bed dying, holding their hand and comforting them. You are everything to that person who you are looking after during and after their first or last round of chemotherapy._

_You are everything to that mother and father that you support when their child is ill and needs treatment. You may be overlooked many times, but the job of a nurse is essential, and the privilege of holding the hand of, helping to treat and watch a patient go home well, or the privilege of supporting a person as they take their last breath on this world is just…. Words cannot explain the feelings that I have as a nurse._

_If you are stuck on what you want to do, why not try nursing?_

* * *

 

Stiles remembers that article. Something in him was ignited by that article, so much so that he applied to Beacon Hills University nursing school then and there. He received the interview date two days later, and within a month he had passed the interviews and the entry maths and literacy exams. He remembered telling his Dad, and that bright white smile full of pride that he received after informing him about his future.

Which leads him to now. His third shift in a week at the local ‘Tea Shop’ trying to make some money to help him and his Dad stay afloat. He still lived at home with his Dad, the tuition fee, the unpaid hours at hospital placement and the lack of social hours left him with no choice but to stay at home and simply commute to university and his hospital placement. Fuel for his jeep was so much cheaper than the rip off student rooms, which sounded exactly like they were -  a small bedroom with one bed and a small bathroom attached to it. He would much rather his own bed and pillow thank you very much!

He decided this was the right decision after a late-night phone call from Scott, who announced horrified that he was scarred for life after hearing the people next door having particularly loud and kinky sex. Yes, Stiles was much happier at home.

He had had this job at the tea shop for the past 18 months and was so grateful for it. Yes, the money wasn’t great, but it was something. It helped Stiles to keep food on the table for him and his Dad, and they were good at allowing him to be flexible with his university and hospital placement.

The Tea Shop was a small café, which had a relatively large population of people with regulars and those who Stiles only saw them once, or once every couple of months. During summer they had a good number of tourists, why they were in Beacon Hill’s continued to confuse Stiles, but he never questioned them.

Today was going to be a good day Stiles decided as he flipped the closed sign to open and started sorting out the tables in the small café. For that winter Thursday morning was cold, but the sunlight reflected off the light-yellow walls making it seem much warmer than it was.

His day was good he decided as the last of the lunch hour rush dwindled and only a few people remained eating their cakes and sandwiches. He walked around the café picking up empty plates and mugs from the table and taking them through the back and placing them into the sink after he had quickly wiped the table free of crumbs. He was just finishing the washing up when he heard the chime of the door opening hitting the little bell above the door.

“Just one second” he called as he quickly wiped his hands clean and walked through the door from the kitchen to behind the counter. He breathed in quickly, his breath catching as he caught sight of the man standing in front of him. The man was tall, at least 6 feet tall, and towered over Stiles’ 5-foot 3 height. He had olive skin and black hair that curled just right but didn’t block his beautiful emerald green eyes from view. They were amazing, so full of life and were literal windows to his soul. He had beautiful lips that were naturally pink in colour and when Stiles smiled at the man, he was rewarded with a cute set of bunny-like teeth as he smiled back at Stiles. He was dressed in a simple white t-shirt, black skinny jeans that hugged all his curves and enhanced his beautiful bum (If Stiles didn’t say so himself) and wore a pair of black converses. Altogether, the man was beautiful, and Stiles might have drooled a little as he took in the other man’s appearance.

“Hi, welcome to the Tea Shop. My name is Stiles what can I get you today?” Stiles stated praying that his voice wouldn’t stutter or break as he spoke to the Greek Adonis in front of him.

The man smiled at him, making Stiles heart beat faster and breathe a little deeper. How does someone manage to look so beautiful? It should be illegal surely?

“Well, Stiles, nice to meet you. My name is Derek. As for what I want? I’m not sure I think I’ll let you choose and surprise me.”

Stiles might have thought that he might have died and gone to heaven after hearing the soothing tone of the man’s deep voice. It was like dark chocolate, and Stiles could hear the man speak all day if he was able to.

“Of course, sir, one special surprise coming right up, you can take a seat and I’ll bring it right over.” Stiles rushed out, ears pinking slightly. Derek smiled again and nodded in an almost regal way before slowly turning and walking over to a table by the window.

Stiles was so doomed.


	2. Daydreams and Conversations

**Chapter 2: Daydreams and Conversations**

It was official. Stiles was well and truly doomed. Doomed to be in love with the Greek Adonis who greeted him during his continuous afternoon tea shop shifts after a long day of university lectures. How did Stiles know that he was doomed? He knew because in the last 20 minutes of his current lecture had made no sense, and all information was going in one ear and out the other. He was going to need to re-read all the information again when he got home, how, annoying!

Every time he went to tune back into the thrilling lecture on different cardiac conditions and how to ensure the correct treatment and care for everyone, Derek’s arse and adorable bunny-like teeth kept flashing before his eyes. He sighed again, ignoring the displeased look that his friend Nicola shot him. Or should he say his best friend at university? Yeah, Scott would always be his best friend and brother but doing the course that he was doing meant that he needed new friends who understood him and the course that he was doing.

He remembered the day he met Nicola. It was his first day at university, sitting in a welcoming speech. He was mixed with all the new hopefuls across all nursing specialities including the adult, paediatric and midwifery students. All sitting there looking slightly hopeful, yet full of complete and utter fear. He remembered looking around too fearful to make eye contact and initiate that first awkward conversation with any of the people around them. When the speech was over he remembered standing up and slowly making his way down the steps towards the exit. He remembered the scared noise, not scream, noise that he made when a hand suddenly shot out from nowhere and pulled him towards the exit.

He remembered turning to yell at the offending person only to be shocked by the person who had grabbed him. It was a girl of similar height to him, if not slightly shorted at around 5 feet 2. She had long brunette hair that was long and curled in a messy natural way, that suited her slightly rounded pale face. She had a light scattering of freckles across her cheekbones and stunning grass green eyes. She wore no make-up. She was dressed simply in a striped t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black and white Nike trainers. Stiles admired her natural beauty but knew that he would never ask her out as she was missing something essential that he wanted in his partner, something completely unique to the male sex.

He remembered her meeting his eyes, face set in a determined frown and stating “I’m Nicola. I’m going to be your friend.” Stiles was shocked into disbelief. He had so much anxiety about not being able to initiate a conversation with people, and not being able to make new friends at university. Yet here was this girl stating that they were going to be friends. It was so simple. It took him back to Nursery when they would go around, grab a person and announce that they were best friends after knowing each other for seconds. He stood there for a while mouth opened in shock before he closed his mouth, nodded, and simply replied:

“Okay then.” She nodded satisfied and continued walking, grip on his arm relaxing as they slowly stumbled across the campus looking for the next room they had to go to. That was years ago. Stiles had never been more grateful in his life for Nicola. She was a literal Godsend. She was there to cry on her shoulder after a shitty day and was able to talk about boys with him. He had been so scared 6 months into their friendship when he had announced to Nicola that he was Gay. He remembered sitting in his bedroom after inviting Nicola around for Pizza and a study session when he had suddenly turned around and made the announcement to Nicola.

He was terrified when he heard nothing for the first 10 seconds, which felt like a lifetime. Then he heard her start to chuckle, then full out bellow with laughter. So much so that she started snorting and tears fell down her faces because she laughed so hard. He stood there feeling annoyed with her reaction.

“What’s so funny?” He demanded, a bit miffed about her reaction. She stood from her hunched position on her bed, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes as she slowly walked towards him, a massive smile plastered over her face. She opened her arms and pulled him into an almost painful hug.

“Stiles, I know you’re gay.” She said, a slight giggle in her voice. “I’ve known from the first day that I demanded that we were to be friends. When we were trying to find that room after the welcome talk, we asked directions from one of the other students, and you kept staring at his arse.” Stiles' face went red, but a strong feeling of relief rushed through him. He knew that he had found a good friend in Nicola.

Which brings us back to the current lecture. Nicola was sitting in the row in front of him, situated one seat to the right so that they were slightly angled towards each other. He sighed again thinking about Derek and she finally gave up listening to the dull voice reading from the presentation. She placed her pen and paper on her lap, ceasing all note taking then turned so that she could look at him more closely. Her hair was in a ponytail today, and she wore a mustard colour chunky role neck and skinny jeans, her same standard Nike trainers on her feet.

“Right, that’s it! That’s the 5th time you’ve sighed in 2 minutes. I know that this lecture is dead, but it doesn’t cause that many sighs. So, tell me, who’s the boy?” she whispered hissed at him, eyes gleaming with the thought of knowing the ins and outs of Stiles’ love life.

Stiles tried glaring at her, wondering when she had become a mind reader. He wondered whether he should tell her or not, before deciding that he better tell her otherwise he wouldn’t hear the last of it.

“There’s this boy.” He started, before being cut off by Nicola quickly nodding her head.

“I knew it!” She exclaimed a little too loudly in her excitement, causing a few other students around them to give them dirty looks. Stiles quickly shushed her before continuing.

“So, there’s this boy, well I say, boy he’s more of a young man, his name’s Derek. He came in last week and asked me to surprise him with what drink I gave him. I decided to give him my favourite, an English breakfast tea and a few chocolate biscuits.” He sighed before continuing. “He’s so beautiful. He has this naturally dark hair that falls just right, olive toned skin and an arse to die for! His eyes are stunning and are literally windows to his soul and he has the most adorable bunny-like teeth!” He sighed again in both disappointment and delight at the thought of the other man.

He continued “I thought that it was a one-off as I’ve never seen Derek before, but he’s come in every shift that I have. He’s so nice as well as always smiling and having a conversation with me. He brought me a drink and I sat with him on my break, and Nicola he’s beautiful inside as well. He’s just – “He sighed again dreamily before he shook his head, shaking himself from his daydream. “Nicola I’m doomed. I’ve known him for less than a week and I think I’m in love with him.”

Nicola squealed in delight. “Oh, my goodness, Stiles!!! I’m so happy for you, you need to tell me everything! What did you find out about him? Is he rich? A student? On holiday? Tell me everything! Is he gay?!” Her voice gradually increasing in pitch as she became more and more excited for her friend.

Stiles nodded excitedly, before frowning again. “He’s gay, but apart from that, I’m not that sure about what he does. I know that he’s in line for a big family business and that he’s currently over in Beacon Hill’s for a business meeting that is supposed to last for a couple of months or something like that. He’s not a student he’s a bit older than me, 25. But Nicola, he’s so kind and nice. This is bad Nicola, I can’t be feeling this only a week into knowing him. For fuck sake, less than a week! Nicola, I’m a mess!” He whispered harshly to her. Nicola nodded at him, a small smile of sympathy before reaching out one of her pale hands to grasp his equally pale hand in a tight grip.

“It’s okay Stiles, it’ll be okay!” She said. “Now tell me about these conversations and the lunch you had with him.”

Stiles nodded his head, a small smile gracing his face, again so thankful for the friend that he had.

He opened his mouth to speak.

 

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter, which dives into the week that Stiles has had with Derek.

 

 


	3. A day in the life of Stiles

**Chapter 3: A day in the life of Stiles**

_Sorry about the long gap, University has been horrendous with non-stop essays and exams, so please excuse me! This continues from the previous chapter and goes straight into the flashback. This flashback is basically the conversation that Stiles is having with Nicola._

**_Previously:_ **

**“It’s okay Stiles, it’ll be okay!” She said. “Now tell me about these conversations and the lunch you had with him.”**

**Stiles nodded his head, a small smile gracing his face, again so thankful for the friend that he had.**

**He opened his mouth to speak.**

****

**_Now:_ **

**_Flashback:_ **

_“Of course, sir, one special surprise coming right up, you can take a seat and I’ll bring it right over.” Stiles rushed out, ears pinking slightly. Derek smiled again and nodded in an almost regal way before slowly turning and walking over to a table by the window._

_Stiles quickly walked back to the kitchen trying to ensure that he didn’t run. The adrenaline and nerves all hitting him at once. He couldn’t remember the last time when he felt this attraction and connection with someone. Was there a connection? Was he just imagining a connection? Stile felt his breathing increase._

_Snap out of it Stiles! He thought as he tried to hold back the anxiety attack that was slowly creeping upon him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, focusing on things that calmed him – Star Wars, snow, Derek’s bunny teeth... Just stop Stiles, he thought to himself as Derek’s image flashed in front of his closed eyes. He managed to get his breathing back under control._

_Back to the job at hand, he wanted a surprise, but what surprise? Hmmm. This is a difficult one, isn’t it? Was Derek a coffee man or a tea man? Did he prefer hot drinks or cold drinks? Did he want food with his order or not? So many questions ran through Stiles’ mind as he was thinking of what to give Derek._

_English Breakfast Tea and chocolate biscuits! Easy to make, and one of the tastiest things on Planet Earth to eat – chocolate biscuits dunked in tea! Yes, that would work._

_Stiles slowly got to work, assembling the teapot, hot water and teacup. He poured some milk into a separate mini milk jug and placed everything onto a tray. He then assembled the chocolate biscuits and placed them on a small saucer. Making sure that everything looked presentable – including himself, Stiles slowly walked back to Derek who was staring out of the window. No one else had entered the Tea shop, and he doubted that anyone would for a while. Ensuring that he didn’t spill anything Stiles slowly lowered the tray onto the table. Derek blinked up at him startled as if he hadn’t notice Stiles walking towards him._

_“One English Breakfast Tea and some chocolate biscuits on the side. If you want something else just let me know and I’ll change it to something that is more to your preference.” Stiles rushed out the sentence in one breath, secretly hoping that Derek would be pleased. The smile directed towards him was stunning and caused Stiles’ breath to get stuck in his throat._

_“Thank you, Stiles, I couldn’t have asked for anything better. I hope I’m not being too forward, but I was wondering if you would be willing to have your lunch break with me? I’m in no rush at all and am happy to wait until you are ready to have lunch.” Derek’s tone of voice was so baritone, so deep and so, so sexy. It felt as if chocolate goo was being poured into his ears and straight to his heart. It made Stiles feel so warm inside._

_The question took Stiles by shock. Derek wanted to spend time with Stiles? Sexy Adonis Derek wanted to spend time with pale, boring old Stiles? Clumsy annoying Stiles._

_“You want me to spend my lunch with you?” Stiles asked in a bemused way, unsure if he had heard the question correctly from Derek. Derek smiled, his face and eyes softening as he nodded in response to Stiles’ question._

“ _Of course, Stiles, I would love to spend your lunch with you.” Derek’s response was soft and sincere. It made Stiles feel warm on the inside, which soon spread to the outside as he felt his face turn red as he blushed._

_“O-o-of course, I would love to spend my lunch with you. My lunch break is now, would you be happy for me to get my lunch and come back here?” Stiles stuttered a response, secretly praying that it wasn’t some prank. Derek didn’t seem capable of being that cruel, but it was possible as there was no specific appearance of what a dick looked like. No Derek didn’t appear to be a dick, for which Stiles was very happy about._

_Something in Derek’s posture seemed to relax with the answer. Surely Derek had never been rejected before? How could someone reject Derek?_

_“That sounds great! I’ll be here waiting for you to come back.” Derek replied quickly, surely that wasn’t a stutter that Stiles heard? No, it must be Stiles hearing things, someone who was so confident wouldn’t be stuttering over simple, boring Stiles! Right? Stiles felt another blush rising on his face. He slowly nodded, smiled tentatively at Derek and muttered a quick “Be right back,” before he quickly turned around to grab his lunch. One bonus of working at the Tea shop was that he was able to get lunch free, meaning he was able to make himself a large Hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows followed by a Tuna and cheese Panini – don’t judge Stiles ‘unique’ taste buds!_

_Once everything had been plated up Stiles slowly made his way back to the table, sitting tentatively opposite Derek. He smiled before lifting his drink and taking a large gulp of the hot chocolatey, creamy goodness. He didn’t care that it burned, it just tasted amazing! He couldn’t hold back the groan of absolute delight as he tasted the hot drink. He blushed with embarrassment as he met Derek’s eyes._

_“Sorry” he apologised before he continued, “it just tastes so good!” Derek nodded his head, a large beaming smile spread across his face. Before he slowly reached out a large hand towards Stiles’ face. Stiles watched the hand approach him wearily, not moving as Derek’s thumb gently wiped some of the excess cream and marshmallows from his mouth._

_Derek smiled gently at him. “You had a little bit of cream on your lips. No worries, I’m glad that you’re enjoying your drink. If it’s anything like the tea that you made me, I bet that it tastes amazing. Tell me about yourself, Stiles.”_

_Stiles blushed but nodded before continuing._

_“I’m a student nurse, I am in my last year so I will hopefully be qualified in 6 months. I love it, I never realised how much of a passion I had for nursing until I started my course. Loads of people that I know never truly understand why I do it. Why get into so much debt for a job that has so much responsibility, so little pay, patients and family members throwing abuse at you etc. But those are only some of the downsides, and they never outweigh the good sides. These people don’t see the smiles of absolute gratitude on patients faces when you give them a friendly smile when their terrified. Or how something so simple as holding their hand or making them tea or coffee when they are hurting or upset. How relieved that I feel that I know the essentials to save people or know when someone needs to get medical attention. People just don’t understand how much I love helping people. My favourite thing is when patients get better and go home to live their lives. Knowing that I helped them to be better.” He looked up at Derek to see his piercing eyes staring intently at him. He blushed again, he always seemed to blush. “Sorry,” he mumbled, “I’m rambling.” He let out an awkward chuckle before focusing his attention back on his food._

_Derek laughed gently, before reaching out a hand to grasp Stiles’ hand that was resting on the table. Stiles looked up startled at the kind touch, soft pink on his cheeks, “I am glad that you enjoy what you are doing so much. You look even more beautiful when you are passionate about something!” Derek blushed at his own words as if he didn’t realise, he had spoken the words out loud. Stiles blinked stunned that this man just called him beautiful. He blinked slowly, his brain still trying to process what had just been said to him._

_“Me? Beautiful?” Stiles stuttered, still completely stunned._

_Derek nodded, his beautiful green eyes piercing Stiles’ own eyes. “Of course, you are beautiful Stiles. I hope I’m not coming across too heavy too soon, but you are stunning. And by the sounds of it, not only are you beautiful on the outside, but you’re also beautiful on the inside too.” Stiles blushed, his blush turning redder in mortification as he let out a giggle._

_“T-t-thank you. You’re also beautiful Derek. I’m not just saying it because you complimented me first, but you are truly stunning.” Stiles responded, his voice no louder than a whisper. Derek smiled again softly. “So, tell me about yourself, Derek, what brings you to Beacon Hills?”_

_“Well Stiles, I am next in line for our family business, I won’t bore you with the details of what we do. I am currently here on a business trip. My darling Mother thought that I should be the one going on this business trip. I’m happy though otherwise, I wouldn’t have met you.” Derek and Stiles both blushed at Derek’s admission. Derek cleared his throat before continuing. “Stiles, would you go out on a date with me? This Saturday?” Derek asks shyly as he still gently gripped Stiles’ hand on the table in front of him. Stiles blinked. Was it too soon? No. He didn’t think so, somehow he felt as if he already knew Derek._

_“Of course, I would love that Derek.”_

**_End of flashback_ **

“Stiles!” Nicola exclaimed as a whisper, as she excitably kept hitting his arm. “You didn’t tell me, he asked you on a date! Oh, my lord, you have a date this Saturday! Oh, my lord, yes Stiles!!” Nicola whispered, nearly turning blue as she forgot to breathe from excitement.

Stiles nearly burst out laughing at the image that Nicola made. “Nicola! Nicola! Calm down! It’s one date, stop acting like an over-excited seal who is holding her breath!”

Nicola suddenly stopped and stared at him. “You have to tell me about this date! It's on Saturday night, you must tell me! You hear me!”

“Yes, for goodness sake Mum, of course, I will. Let’s get back to the heart conditions so I know what to look out for Saturday when I have a heart attack on this date, ok?”

 

* * *

Leave a comment. Hopefully, this made sense!

 

Next chapter shouldn't have such a long gap before being posted


	4. Chapter 4 - Date night, baths and movies

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Date night, baths and movies**

Stiles was knackered. Well and truly exhausted. He’d worked four long day shifts on his placement, each of them over-running due to the sheer business that seemed to swamp the hospital over those four shifts. His bus home each night had been late each time, and he was unable to get a lift with his Dad as he was working. He would’ve driven, but his baby was still in the garage getting her much-needed repairs – another reason why he had to work today, he needed money to pay for the repairs.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Stiles was well and truly broke, he would’ve quite happily hidden under his bed covers all day, only getting up when he needs to eat or use the toilet. He was however broke, which was why he awoke at 06.00 to the most irritating high pitch screeching that was his alarm clock. His day started to like it always started, he dragged his way out of his bed, stumbled to the bathroom, where he only just missed killing himself when he nearly slipped in the shower. He finished his shower, brushed his teeth then drank what must have been his body weight in English Breakfast Tea – maybe the tiredness was making him exaggerate just a tiny bit. After his tea, he picked up an apple and slowly dragged himself to the bus stop where he waited in the rain for his bus, which was yet again late. All in all, if Stiles had to sum up his day and week in one word it would be shit.

When he eventually got to work and got dressed into his uniform, he then had the delightful job of opening the shop up – note the sarcasm, please. His day at work dragged. He prayed that none of the customers noticed the dark bags under his eyes or the dropping of his eyes as he tried not to fall asleep standing. The absolute exhaustion that Stiles felt wasn’t the only emotion to suffocate Stiles throughout the day. Anxiety and anticipation also had a grip on Stiles. His first date with Derek tonight had him bouncy on his toes as if his ADHD had to physically express the way that he was feeling. Every 15 minutes his mind would wander, thinking up different scenarios that might happen. Where were they going? A restaurant? Bowling? The cinema? What should he wear? Smart? Casual? Smart-casual? What if he looked too hideous because of the bags under his eyes? What happened if Derek didn’t like him after tonight? All these thoughts and many more continued to swirl around his head as he worked.

At around 19.00 when his shift was due to end, he heard the small chime of the bell above the door, signalling the arrival of someone. Tired eyes glanced up, meeting the all-consuming gaze of the one and only Derek… Derek – What was his last name again? Bemusement filled Stiles as he realised that he was going to be going on a date with someone who he hardly knew, someone who he didn’t even know their last name. Stiles shrugged inside, too tired to care about societal norms at present. He would worry went he woke up tomorrow after a decent night sleep. Stiles felt himself smile as he watched Derek dressed in smart black, skin-tight jeans, a navy polo shirt and black trainers walk towards him holding a single red rose in his hands.

“Good evening Stiles,” Derek began, his voice soft with nerves. Did Stiles detect a slight wobble in his voice? “You look beautiful this evening.” He held the red rose out to Stiles, who in return gently grasped the de-thorned stem in his hand, looking at the rose that was absolute perfection. “I thought about you when I saw this. The rose looked so beautiful and eye-catching. Nothing too loud or overbearing, just a perfect flower in creation. The colour reminded me of you Stiles, warm and compassionate… Sorry I know that’s so cheesy.” Stiles watched Derek’s flawless skin turn pink as he slowly blushed.

Stiles shook his head, a beaming smile on his face. “No, thank you, Derek, that’s the nicest thing I’ve heard in a while. Plus, who doesn’t like a bit of cheese?” Stiles let out a giggle and then cringed at the sound. He leant forward placing a soft kiss on Derek’s cheek. Slight stubble caused a light burn on Stiles’ face, Stiles found it surprisingly pleasant. He glanced around noticing no one else was in the now emptied and supposedly close café. He cleared his throat gently, before looking down at his feet, before looking back at Derek.

“I’m just going to get changed into something a bit cleaner”, Stiles muttered gesturing to his messy uniform that had slowly accumulated food and drink stains from the shift, before he twirled on the ball of his foot and walking (very fast) to the changing room. When Stiles arrived in the old, worn-out changing room he quickly opened his locker and found the bag of clothing that had been sitting there since that morning. He threw off his uniform and with a quick sniff of his armpits and a very long spray of deodorant, he was feeling a lot fresher. He pulled out his striped burgundy and black jumper and slowly stepped into his black skinny jeans, finishing the whole look with his normal black shoes. All in all, Stiles thought he looked quite dashing as he looked in the mirror for the last time before stepping out into the tea shop area once more. Now dressed, fresh and carrying his work bag and rose Stiles slowly made his way over to Derek who was sitting on one of the tables daydreaming about who knows what. Upon hearing Stiles’ footsteps, he turned his gaze around and slowly stood – a small smile on his face as they made eye contact.

“So…” Stiles said, elongating the word as he reached the now standing Derek. “Where are we going?” He finished the question as he fiddled with the rose. He wasn’t 100% sure if it was because of the beauty of the rose of his ADHD… or was it his nerves? Who knew? Stiles certainly didn’t. Yet again Stiles’ mind went off in a tangent. He was knocked out of his thoughts by a large warm hand gently grasping his.

“Hey,” Derek murmured “Where did you disappear to?” Stiles couldn’t help by blush at being caught out.

“Sorry, I was in my world.”

“Don’t worry, I disappear into my head many a time. We, my dear Stiles, are going to go to the best place I know where to eat, which is also a surprise, so no questions!” Derek said with a big smile on his face.

Stiles blushed slightly at being called sweet, before firmly grasping Derek’s warm hand and walking out the door to his black Camaro. Derek opened the door for Stiles who gently got in the luxury car and smiled gratefully at Derek as the door was shut gently. A few seconds later Derek got into the driver’s seat and put his seat belt on. Stiles’ eyes opened a bit wider in awe as the engine roared to life and started a deep purr. Derek glanced at Stiles a massive grin on his face as he watched Stiles’ face light up and glow with delight. He frowned a bit as he watched Stiles shiver. He reached a hand over to the heating and turned the heating up. Stiles smiled with gratitude with a small murmur of “thanks” in response.

Without realising Stiles felt his eyes drifting shut. A minute later Stiles startled awake when the engine went silent and a warm hand gently shaking him awake.

“I’m up, whasssssswrong?” Stiles mumbled as his eyes slowly opened to meet Derek’s beautiful eyes staring into his own. They were like a door to another dimension, so full of mystery and so full of life.

He felt Derek’s warm hand run through his messy hair, a gentle blush slowly rising in his face and slowly deepening into something much redder and much brighter as he realised that he had fallen asleep next to Derek. Before he could open his mouth and apologise to Derek for falling asleep and looking utterly awful and sleep-deprived, Derek’s smooth deep voice interrupted him.

“We don’t have to eat tonight if you’re tired, Stiles. How about this. I go in there” Derek stated as he moved his hand from Stiles's head to point at the Italian restaurant that they were parked in front. It looked nice and homely, not something too over the top, which pleased Stiles greatly before he moved his hand back to Stiles’ head. Stiles felt so happy and content with the soft and gentle movements of Derek’s hand moving through his hair, so much so that he nearly missed what Derek was saying next, “and get us something to eat. You can choose anything you want, I bring the food back here and we go back to my apartment and we can eat food and watch a movie, and then you won’t be under any pressure to stay awake.” Stiles hummed as he thought about the offer. Should he go back to Derek’s apartment without really knowing him that long? Probably not. Was he going to? Yes. Yes, he was going to. He slowly nodded his head in agreement with Derek’s idea, eyes and mind still fuzzy from his recent sleep.

“You know what Derek? If you throw a bath into it, you have a deal!” Stiles stated, only joking about the bath, but then blushes as Derek nodded with him in agreement.

“Of course, Stiles, let me take care of you,” Derek said, his eyes holding nothing but genuine kindness and dare Stiles to believe – love? “Now, what food do you want? You can pick anything you want, it’s on me, my treat.”

Stiles thought for barely two seconds before responding with his new recent love, the recent love that he had especially taken to eating at 06.00 in the morning after a long shift when he was finally having his lunch break – or should he say breakfast break? Who even knows anymore?

“Spaghetti bolognaise please.” Simple but also so comforting when Stiles was so tired and drained.

Derek nodded to himself “Any sides? Desserts? Garlic bread? Cake etc.?” Derek responded to Stiles’ request, his hand still running through Stiles’ head, slowly luring him back into a peaceful sleep. Stiles shook his head knowing that he wouldn’t be able to eat that much when he was this tired. “Ok,” Derek whispered before removing his hand. “I’ll be right back.” Derek hesitated before he climbed out the car, and within the last minute changed his mind and direction as he quickly leaned towards Stiles and kissed his head before quickly walking towards the restaurant. Stiles didn’t know if he was so completely knackered that he didn’t even blush, or that he was so content that he didn’t feel the need to blush – he only wished that he would have been able to kiss Derek back, and when he says kiss him back, obviously he meant kissing him on his luscious red lips.

Stiles must have been daydreaming for quite a while in between his state of wakefulness and sleep as he was jolted from his musing by the door opening and closing and a large bag being placed gently by his feet in the footwell of the passenger side.

He heard the radio being put on low, the gentle murmuring of the songs and the gentle movement of the moving car soon had Stiles drifting off into asleep. Stiles didn’t know how long he was asleep before he was gently awoken by Derek lifting him from the passenger seat into his strong muscular arms. If Stiles was more awake, he was sure that he would either pass out with pure excitement or he would be drooling over them. Alas, he only had the strength to tighten his arms around the shoulders and neck of his knight in shining armour.

“Derek?” Stiles mumbled his eyes slowly opening and lifting his head to look around him and at Derek. Beautiful Derek who was so kind to him, who treated Stiles like a prince.

“Ssh Stiles, just relax, I have you. We’ll get you some food and when you’re finished, we’ll get you into a nice warm bath ok? And then you can choose what we watch.” Derek whispered in a soothing tone, one of his hands rubbing up and down Stiles’ back in a soothing gesture. Stiles hummed and continued to look around at his surroundings, taking in the massive green land surrounding the large house and the large iron gates that separated him from the outside. Oh, good lord Derek was a millionaire, how could lowly Stiles compete? Before Stiles could start panicking, he felt a slight jolt as Derek step up the step into the already open door and into the already lit room, which Stiles was happy to find was nice and warm – thank the lord for heating. He felt himself being gently deposited onto a soft brown settee, which had a table full of food and candles already laid out. Stiles nearly cried with relief as he was handed a plate of delicious pasta with just the right amount of cheese on it and one slice of garlic bread. He swirled the pasta around his fork and slowly lifted it to his mouth, blowing gently to cool it down. Stiles nearly died in happiness at the taste of the food as he devoured the food. Within the space of 10 minutes, Stiles had completely devoured the whole plate of pasta and the slice of garlic bread.

He glanced up at Derek and saw Derek smiling gently at him with happiness.

“Nice?” He asked Stiles as he too finished the last pieces of his lasagne.

“Sooooooo nice!” Stiles said nodding his head with too much enthusiasm, a massive smile on his face.   

“Good!” Derek exclaimed, “Now I do believe that I promised you a bath and a movie.”

“Derek, you don’t have to let me have a bath, I was only joking!” Stiles exclaimed, blushing.

“No Stiles, a promise is a promise.” Before Stiles could interrupt again, Derek gently grabbed onto his hand. “Please Stiles, let me take care of you tonight.” Stiles blushed at the statement but nodded. He liked the idea of being taken care of instead of being the one to take care of everyone else.

“Ok” Stiles whispered to Derek as he nodded in agreement. Stiles was glad that he had agreed as he watched the smile on Derek’s face grow.

“Good, you just stay here when I go and run it for you. I’ll be right back. Relax.” Again, there was some hesitation from Derek as he seemed to be having some internal debate with himself, before one side won and he leaned over and quickly placed a chaste kiss on Stiles’ cheek, before quickly walking out of the room. Stiles smiled gently, a hand holding his cheek where Derek’s lips had touched his.

10 minutes later Derek returned holding his hand out to Stiles who took it gratefully. They both walked out of the room hand in hand, no talking between them, which was fine as Stiles enjoyed just being in Derek’s company. They reached the bathroom where there was a massive bathtub full of steaming water and soft fluffy bubbles that smelt divine. Some candles lit and some soft music were playing in the background. Stiles felt as if he were at a spa. He felt like he was in paradise. He glanced around the massive bathroom taking in the marble flooring and matching wall, the massive mirror on the wall and the large fluffy towels and Derek’s Pyjamas on the side waiting for him to finish the bath.

“Take your time, relax. Use any of the soaps, shampoos etc, there are towels and clothes there for you when you get out.” Derek whispered to Stiles as he pointed to the different objects in the bathroom. Stiles felt so overwhelmed by such the simple gesture of having a bath run for him that he felt some tears collect in his eyes before he quickly blinked them away. “When you’re finished, leave the bath I’ll clean it up, I’ll be in my room just down the hall. You can choose the movie we watch ok?” Derek whispered to him, clearly trying not to ruin the peaceful atmosphere of the bathroom.

“Thank you, Derek, you don’t realise how much the means to me” Stiles whispered as he hugged a startled Derek. Just as Stiles started to withdraw from the hug for fear of being rejected, he felt Derek’s arms slowly wrap around his back. Stiles smiled to himself, enjoying the way that he could breathe in Derek’s scent from his warm neck.

“No worries Stiles, I’ll be in my room if you need me. Just shout if you need me. Did you want a cup of tea for when you get out?” Derek asked as he slowly let go of Stiles and slowly moved towards the door of the bathroom to leave Stiles to his bath.

Stiles nodded “Yes please, tea sounds wonderful. Thanks again, Derek!” He responded just as Derek threw a wink at him and closed the door behind him as he left the bathroom.

Stiles sighed in happiness. Oh, yes. He was in heaven. He quickly stripped out of his clothing and jumped in the bath after testing the heat with his toe. He sunk deep under the bubbles and sighed as the warmth slowly began to relax his muscles. He hadn’t had a bath in years. Showers – yes. But not baths. He hadn’t had a bath in his house since his Dad had had the bathroom redecorated years ago, deciding to get rid of the bath – yes complete madness, right? Stiles stared into the water, his fingers playing with the bubbles. He could smell the candles now – lavender. Derek was so sweet thinking of using a candle with a scent that would help him sleep tonight. He knew that he had only just met Stiles, but he was slowly falling in love with him. Stiles only prayed that Derek felt the same way and that they would live happily ever after. But this was Stiles. Stiles didn’t get happy endings. Stiles wasn’t well-liked. He’d never been in a relationship before. Stiles shook his head before he continues down that thought path. Relax Stiles!

He grabbed a soft flannel and Derek’s body wash before he started to scrub himself, loving that he was going to be smelling of Derek. He spent a long time just relaxing, listening to the soothing music. He wasn’t sure how long he was in the bath, but he decided to get out after he felt himself slowly falling asleep again. He stood slowly after pulling the plug out of the bath and grabbed the big fluffy towel from the towel rack. It was nice and warm. Stiles sighed in pleasure as he slowly patted himself dry. He had never felt so relaxed in his life. He sprayed Derek’s deodorant on and slowly got dressed into the clothes provided by Derek. They were a pair of soft cotton shorts and a soft cotton t-shirt. Both were warm and smelt like Derek. They were a bit lose, but Stiles honestly believed that they were the most comfortable clothes that he had ever worn. He slowly stumbled out of the bathroom to Derek’s room taking in the multiple pictures of Derek and his family on the wall. It warmed his heart seeing Derek smiling in all the pictures. He reached the wooden double door and slowly raised his hand to knock. He heard a soft come in before he pushed the door open. His bare feet sunk into the softest carpet he had ever felt as he shuffled over to the bed where Derek laid in the bed, T.V. all set up and two cups of steaming tea on the side of his bed waiting.

Derek smiled at him as he pulled back the covers of the king-size bed and patted the space next to him. Stiles blushed but slowly sunk into the most comfortable bed he had ever laid on. It supported his whole body, cradling his soft warmth. He was handed the remote as he made himself comfortable. He shuffled closer to Derek, a soft blush on his face as his arm touched Derek’s. Derek smiled before moving his arm around Stiles’ shoulder pulling him closer to Derek. Stiles just sighed in contentment. He had been doing this all the time lately with Derek. Derek just made him content. Stiles decided on Kingsmen the Secret Service for there film. Derek smiled and muttered something about this being a brilliant film. 20 minutes into the film Stiles slowly felt his eyes dropping and sleep claimed him. He felt Derek turn the T.V. off and pull the duvet over them. Derek then moved his arms so that he pulled Stiles closer to himself, hugging Stiles. Stiles felt a soft kiss on his head and a mumbled goodnight.

Just before sleep completely claimed him he thought he heard “I love you Stiles”, but before he could ponder on the comment he was already being dragged into darkness as sleep consumed him.

* * *

Yes, I do eat that at 06.00 am during a night shift.

 

Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
